


Semi-Finals

by corneroffandom



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom
Summary: After defeating the Dudleyz, Enzo and Cass look for some way to celebrate.





	Semi-Finals

After a couple of tense hours preparing, which ultimately caused Cass to drag Enzo out onto the nearest ball court to shoot some hoops with him to get him out of his head for awhile, the two men find themselves facing down the Dudleys in the tag team tournament to decide a #1 contender for New Day's titles... and winning.

Enzo looks like a fish out of water as he gasps for air once they're backstage, hugging Cass so tight that, despite their vast size difference, Cass feels like he'll be the one to never breathe right again. But he's so happy that he doesn't mind, thumping Enzo enthusiastically on the back. "Man, let's go celebrate. It's London, we gotta do somethin'," he says, gently prying Enzo's hands off of him.

"Sure," Enzo says, still looking a little amazed that they're already here- barely on the main roster a month and here they are, steadily scrambling towards the top of the tag team division. Where they should've been in NXT, where they will be here in no time. "What do ya wanna do, then, big guy?"

Cass' grin is sure, easy. "I have an idea." He pushes Enzo towards the locker rooms where they shower and change clothes before hitting the streets. It's a nice enough night, if a little chilly, so they walk, snuggled into jackets and beanies as they walk, Enzo's eyes bright despite how he's slouching into his warm clothes to keep the wind away.

"So where are we goin', Cass?" Enzo asks, shuffling closer to him and peering up into the darkness at him. He makes a noise deep in his throat when the wind picks up and almost carries his beanie away, Cass tugging him flush against his side to keep him warm as they continue walking across the bridge, taking in how it's lit up, gleaming against the water below. "Wow."

It's not often that Enzo is openly awed by something, so Cass gives him a few minutes to take it all in, peering over the side with him before they continue on. "I was thinking we could just walk for awhile, then find a bar and hang up until final call. What do ya say, 'Zo?"

"I like the way ya think, big guy." Enzo smirks up at him and stays close as they wander the streets, taking in the sights. Mostly WWE superstars are taken around to the popular tourist spots, not getting to see the average parts of cities like this, the residential and sometimes the beaten down and poor areas. Enzo's always gotten the flavor of a place from its grittier places, and he feels right at home after growing up in New Jersey. Cass too, to a somewhat lesser degree.

It's been about an hour of wandering the streets when Cass realizes Enzo is shivering and he rolls his eyes with a sigh, tugging Enzo in under his own jacket and shielding him from the bitter wind while he looks for a decent looking bar, ignoring his best friend's muffled complaints as he walks towards one that looks promising. Upon entering, careful not to squish Enzo against the doorframe, he sees that it's warm inside, and the alcohol is flowing, so he decides it's good enough and frees Enzo, trying not to laugh as he flails around, beanie askew and hair all over the place. "Breathe, 'Zo," he urges, reaching out and pulling Enzo's beanie off of him, stuffing it in his jacket pocket before smoothing his hair down for him.

Eventually Enzo listens and looks around the place, a few regulars staring at them curiously as they take two stools next to each other. Feeling brave after surviving the streets and the wind for so long, Enzo waves a hand at the bartender. "Whatever you think's best, bartender," he urges, Cass nodding next to him. "Two of 'em, then."

Once the warm ale is poured into mugs and sent their way, Enzo exhales in relief as he wraps his fingers around the glass, feeling slowly creeping back into his fingers. They sit for a second, Cass smiling down into his mug, before turning to look at Enzo, holding his drink up. "Here's to getting one step closer to the #1 contendership."

"Hell yeah," Enzo exclaims, grinning back as he clinks their mugs together before downing it so quickly that the foam covers his beard. Cass laughs at him as he drinks his more slowly, savoring the bitter but satisfying taste of the strong British alcohol, being this close to finally winning what had eluded them for so long in NXT.


End file.
